Amen: The Awakening/OmegaNet
Index The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: :This page contained an interactive map of zones where the messages under Archive below could be accessed by clicking on it. Failsafe The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: About Failsafe Communications Failsafe Communications, Inc., is an international consortium of goverment and private agencies tasked with keeping the lines of communcation open around the world. True to its name, Failsafe Communications provides voice, video and data transmissions to all corners of the globe in the event of natural or man-made disasters, civil strife, or war. Headquartered in New York, NAU, Failsafe Communications was founded in 2025 via grants from the international community. While the New York office houses primary administration and software development offices, Failsafe also maintains offices and Omega Stations throughout the world. Our Mission Failsafe Communications stands as the backbone of international commerce and diplomacy in the truly global culture of the 21st Century. Failsafe is a steadfast network world leaders can rely on in the face of even the most devastating of global disasters. With its network of Omega Stations, scheduled for completion within the year, Failsafe Communications provides true end-to-end networking solutions. Hurricanes, earthquakes, industrial or nuclear accidents -- Failsafe is there for the world. The Omega Stations Failsafe's network of Omega Stations is the primary means for its remarkable system of worldwide communcations. The Stations are extremely durable facilities, completely shielded from the outside world with decameter-thick walls of layered ceramics, lead and reinforced concrete. The Stations are set in specially selected geographic locations, and are impervious to natural forces such as wind, fire and tectonic activity. In addition, the Stations can also ride out conventional weapons fire and direct hits from low-yield nuclear weapons. In the unlikely event a Station is taken offline, Failsafe's unique data-transfer technology allows communications to continue unabated. In addition, each Station is shielded against electromagnetic and other outside interference. Archive The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: *Post 1: Zone 3/1.7.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 2: Zone 11/1.12.33/operator/Dwight *Post 3: Zone 18/1.14.33/operator/Li *Post 4: Zone 3/1.14.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 5: Zone 5/1.21.33/operator/Gander *Post 6: Zone 11/1.28.33/operator/Dwight *Post 7: Zone 19/2.04.33/operator/Kabir *Post 8: Zone 28/2.04.33/operator/Broome *Post 9: Zone 27/2.08.33/operator/Nelson *Post 10: Zone 23/2.08.33/operator/Unidentified *Post 11: Zone 8/2.09.33/operator/Ramos *Post 12: Zone 2/2.09.33/operator/Weller *Post 13: Zone 4/2.11.33/operator/Prather *Post 14: Zone 13/2.11.33/operator/Pavelka *Post 15: Zone 11/2.18.33/operator/Dwight *Post 16: Zone 15/2.25.33/operator/Castillo *Post 17: Zone 12/2.25.33/operator/Andersson *Post 18: Zone 3/3.04.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 19: Zone 11/3.11.33/operator/Dwight *Post 20: Zone 19/3.19.33/operator/Kabir *Post 21: Zone 20/3.25.33/operator/Matunde *Post 22: Zone 22/3.25.33/operator/Kutu *Post 23: Zone 5/4.15.33/operator/Brenton *Post 24: Zone 27/4.22.33/operator/Nelson *Post 25: Zone 23/4.29.33/operator/Spencer *Post 26: Zone 11/5.5.33/operator/Dwight *Post 27: Zone 2/5.6.33/operator/Weller *Post 28: Zone 5/5.7.33/operator/Brenton *Post 29: Zone 11/5.7.33/operator/Dwight *Post 30: Zone 4/5.13.33/operator/Gander *Post 31: Zone 4/5.14.33/operator/Compton *Post 32: Zone 19/5.20.33/operator/Kabir *Post 33: Zone 11/5.21.33/operator/Dwight *Post 34: Zone 3/5.27.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 35: Zone 25/6.3.33/operator/Sullivan *Post 36: Zone 4/6.3.33/operator/Compton *Post 37: Zone 1/6.4.33/operator/Ellison *Post 38: Zone 24/6.4.33/operator/Briggs *Post 39: Zone 18/6.10.33/operator/Tai *Post 40: Zone 28/6.17.33/operator/Zeller *Post 41: Zone 11/6.17.33/operator/Dwight *Post 42: Zone 17/6.21.33/operator/Zainouldinov *Post 43: Zone 26/6.21.33/operator/Tennison *Post 44: Zone 11/6.22.33/operator/Dwight *Post 45: Zone 10/6.30.33/operator/Dominguez *Post 46: Zone 10/7.1.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 47: Zone 11/7.2.33/operator/Lensworth *Post 48: Zone 5/7.6.33/operator/Brenton *Post 49: Zone 14/7.8.33/operator/Basar *Post 50: Zone 22/7.8.33/operator/Matunde *Post 51: Zone 11/7.13.33/operator/Statman *Post 52: Zone 23/7.13.33/operator/Spencer *Post 53: Zone 5/7.15.33/operator/Srivastava *Post 54: Zone 11/7.23.33/operator/Dwight *Post 55: Zone 5/7.23.33/operator/Brenton *Post 56: Zone 14/7.24.33/operator/Al-Fanari *Post 57: Zone 11/7.27.33/operator/Beauverde *Post 58: Zone 3/7.29.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 59: Zone 4/7.29.33/operator/Nichols *Post 60: Zone 1/8.5.33/operator/Ellison *Post 61: Zone 5/8.6.33/operator/Brenton *Post 62: Zone 11/8.9.33/operator/Dwight *Post 63: Zone 5/8.10.33/operator/Brenton *Post 64: Zone 3/8.12.33/operator/Hinkleman *Post 65: Zone 23/8.17.33/operator/Spencer *Post 66: Zone 2/8.17.33/operator/Weller *Post 67: Zone 5/8.19.33/operator/Brenton *Post 68: Zone 6/8.20.33/operator/Zane *Post 69: Zone 11/8.23.33/operator/Dwight *Post 70: Zone 5/8.25.33/operator/Brenton *Post 71: Live Transmission OmegaNet